


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by ainagren



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainagren/pseuds/ainagren
Summary: All the lines they say are from different Christmas songs. Can you name them all?





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Characters: Caroline (C), Dwight (Dw), Demelza (Dem), Ross (R), Jeremy (J)

Dw: Jingle bells!

C: Jingle bells?

Dw: Jingle, all the way!

(Demelza and Ross enter)

C: Oh, what fun!

Dem: It is?

Dw: To ride in a one horse open sleigh!

R: Oh, the weather outside is frightful.

Dem: But the fire is so delightful.

Dw: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…

C (welcoming): Hail the new!

Dem (pushing Jeremy in through the door): Yeah. Lads and lasses.

(Jeremy runs over Dwights feet)

Dw: Holy!

(Demelza shoves Clowance over to Caroline)

Dem: Infant!

C (smiling): So tender and mild.

(Demelza to Jeremy)

Dem: You better be good, I’m telling you why!

(Jeremy tugs Caroline’s skirt)

J: I saw mommy kissing –

Ross: “Santa Claus”. (laughs)

(All chuckle)

(Dwight is showing them into the great hall)

Dw: Oh, come all ye.

R: Faithful? (winks)

Dw: Joyful and triumphant. (Laughs)

J: Santa?

(Caroline hands Clowance back to Demelza)

C: Baby!

(Dwight calls the servants)

Dw: Hurry down.

(Demelza sits down by the fire place and points to show Jeremy)

Dem: The chimney.

R: Tonight?

Dw: I’ll be home.

(Caroline hands Jeremy an orange)

C: For Christmas.


End file.
